Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving module and a camera device using the same, and more particularly to an electromagnetic driving module which converts electrical energy into mechanical energy, and a camera device using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a camera device includes a driving module to drive an element to move a predetermined distance. For example, a camera device having an image-capturing function usually includes a driving module to generate driving power. One or more optical lens units of the camera device are driven by the driving power to move along an optical axis, so as to facilitate auto-focus and auto-zoom controls.
However, since the driving module includes a complex driving member, such as a stepper motor, ultrasonic motor, piezoelectric actuator, etc. to generate the driving power, and the driving power has to be transmitted by a number of transmission elements, it is not easy to assemble, and the manufacturing cost is high. In addition, a conventional driving module is also large in size and has a high power consumption due to its complex construction.